Medications are often dispensed by pharmacies for patients in blister packs which are prepackaged cards of up to 28 blisters, typically in four column by seven row configuration. Each row represents a day a week whereas each column represents a time during the day “e.g. breakfast, lunch, supper, bedtime” when medication is to be taken. Accordingly, each blister pack represents a week's worth of medication for a patient. Each blister is, typically, a clear plastic bubble projecting from the blister pack. The pack will have a foil or paper backing whereby depressing the blister from the top will cause the medication to puncture through the rear foil or paper so that the medication is freed from the pack to be taken by the patient.
Some patients are forgetful, however, and will lose track of time and not take the appropriate medication at the appropriate time. It is, therefore, desirable to provide a blister pack medication reminder system to alert the patient to take their medication from the appropriate blister at the appropriate time of day.